Warm Blood on a Cold Blade
by Stybba
Summary: My first attempt at something besides humor.A great change has come over Frodo and his friends life is in danger in a new way.Chpt2 UP!
1. Chapter I

This is my first drama,so please bare with me.The endin is some what irritating.Worth reading still.  
  
DISCLAIMER:Look,I don't own Lord of the Rings.Not one thing.  
  
Note:This is a story of what the ring might corrupt Frodo into doing.I think the ring was evil in more  
ways than was described.Hopefully you will enjoy.  
  
This is a creation of my own mind.I apologize if anyone has something similar.  
  
  
Warm Blood on a Cold Blade.  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam's relation ship had grown on their journey.It turned from master/servant to and unexplainable  
bond.Sam had Followed Frodo this far from the Shire and he was determined to see him through till the end.  
  
"Till the end,"Sam chuckled softly to himself as they sat down for the days rest.Traveling nights and sleeping  
days wasn't easy.Especially when the wretched creature Gollum was their guide.It wasn't long until the lankey   
Gollum wandered off on his own like usual.  
  
Frodo and Sam sat down by each other under a tree watching the sunrise.As they sat they munched on a   
few wafers of lembas.The Elven food was good,but everyday it became less satisfying.  
  
"Reck`on the sun'll shine all day,sir,"said Sam.Frodo did not answer.Sam just ignored this and went on with the   
conversation."Yep.It'll be soon we get to Mordor.Hope we have enough food to last."  
  
"Sam,"began Frodo,"I do not fell we'll need food to last on the journey back.Eat your fill.Saving the lembas is a   
useless sacrifice."  
  
"You can think what you like Mr.Frodo.I just want to be sure.Just in case.Have a little hope."  
  
"Hope?Pah!"Frodo spattIt was very unlike him.At this point all hope in him was lost."Sam,you are a fool for  
following me.I wish you wouldn't have come."  
  
"Oh sir,stop torturing yourself.I came willingly and I plan to stay with you till the end."  
  
Frodo said nothing in response.He sat there with a solemn look on his face.Sam eased himself closer to his master  
and tried to put a little hope back in his heart.  
  
"Rembember when we first set out from the Shire sir,and I saw the Elves?"Frodo still made no response.  
  
"You know sir,I.....I would die for you.I-I would.I swear upon my life I would."  
  
This remark angered Frodo.He stood and unsheated Sting.He held it threateningly against Sam's throat.  
  
"Die for me Sam!Die for me!Can you not prove your vow?"  
  
Tears emerged from Sam's eyes.What was causing his master so much pain and anger?  
  
"I can not,sir,"he said with a wimper.  
  
"Do not promise yourself to me Sam.You will surely die.That is something I can not bear to imagine."  
  
Sam lowered his head,but was only to harshly raised by the cold,icy blade of Sting.Frodo looked hard at him.Deep  
his stare went.Those few moments seemed to last forever.At last Frodo's stare was broken by tears welling up in his  
eyes.He removed the Elven blade from Sam's neck.The servant let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I must apologize Sam.I wish I wasn't stuck with this accursed Ring."He waved his sword in the air,muttering challenges   
to himself.His back was turned to Sam.  
  
"Mr.Frodo do not fear.Your dear Sam is here to protect you from the evils.I will do whatever you wish."Sam stood.He  
walked to Frodo and slowly put a trembling hand on his master's shoulder.  
  
Frodo,surprised,quickly turned around flinging his sword in the air.Sam fell to the ground grasping his left arm.Blood   
covered his sleeve.  
  
"Sam!Sam are you alright!I am terribly sorry!"  
  
Frodo dropped the sword,which was covered in Sam's blood.He ran and kneeled by his servant.Rolling up Sam's   
sleeve he observed a huge cut.As he looked at wound he wept.Was the Ring behind this devilry?Or was this a true   
self reflection of Frodo himself?  
  
Whatever the reason he had no time to worry about matters like that now.Frodo took his Elven cloak and ripped it.  
Taking a piece of the cloak he wrapped it around Sam's arm tightly.  
  
"Oh Sam,please forgive me.I am so confused.All you ever want is to make me feel comfortable."Frodo tried to give  
the best smile he could manage.His lips quivered while his body trembled.  
  
"All is forgiven,sir."Sam replied in a weak voice.  
  
Frodo took what was left of his cloak and folded as a pillow.He gently lfted Sam's head and stuck the cloak under it.  
As he kneeled over his faithful servant,he could hear Sam's breath get heavier and heavier.  
  
"Sam,you must rest,"said Frodo,"Everything will be alright."  
  
"Maybe,sir,but will you be alright?"  
  
Frodo wiped tears fom hi face."You are to loyal Sam.How can you not care that I almost killed you?"  
  
"I know you all to well Mr.Frodo.It had to be that Ring.The Ring is the source of all your fears and worries."with that Sam  
fell right to sleep.Frodo kneeled down and kissed his companion's brow.Then he rose and walked to his blood cloven  
sword.He picked it up to wipe it on the grass,but he was stopped.Was the Ring behind such evil?Is this evil only brought  
forth by one's heart?  
  
The hobbit held the sword close to his face.The stench of Sam's blood filled his nose.Maybe..........maybe I could just have  
a little taste,thought Frodo.His tongue touched the sword blade and quickly drew back.  
  
"Uck!"Frodo said in disgust as he spat on the ground.That was awful.Yet he found himself wanting another taste.Once  
again he gently licked the sword blade.  
  
This time the blood tasted much sweeter.Every sample he got always tated better than the last.He gave himself taste  
after tast until he realiized the sword was clean from blood.  
  
Sam stirred in his sleep his sleep.Frodo placed Sting back in its' sheath.He walked over to his friend for comfort.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!Mr.Frodo are you okay!Did you get hurt?"Asked Sam who was quite concerned.Frodo didn't have the  
faintest idea of what Sam was talking about.  
  
"Your mouth!Your Mouth!"Sam started to rise from the ground,but Frodo eased him down.  
  
"It is okay Sam.I'm okay,"Frodo said wiping his mouth.Now he realized why Sam was afraid.Blood from Sting was around his mouth.  
"Look,see I'm alright."  
  
Sam was relieved but still curious.  
  
"Where did that blood come from,sir?"  
  
Frodo turned away from Sam.He shut his eyes in shame."It's.....it is your blood Sam."The wounded hoobit's eyes widened.  
  
"Sir,you are not serious are you?Are you?...........Do you mean that you drank my blood?"Frodo nodded.  
  
"I fear this Ring.We must hurry to Mordor.Sam,An un explainable change is happening inside my body.  
Strange thoughts come to me.Tasting your blood was the thing I most regret.It could be the end of you or me." 


	2. Chapter II

Here it is,the shocking conclusion.Not much of a build up.  
  
DISCLAIMER:The characters do not belong to me.They belong to the genious Tolkien.  
Note:This the END...well maybe.I wrote the rest in one chapter so I wouldn't deprive you.  
Warning:It has a sucky ending.I'm not good with endings.  
  
Wam Blood on a Cold Blade. Chapter 2  
  
  
It was a cruel black night Frodo walked.He saw a faint outline of Sam in front of him.Other than that he saw nothing  
else.As they tread after Gollum Frodo tired.Not long until he could hhere his heart beat and hard breaths in his ears.  
  
  
They reached a small clearing.Lightly the moon shined behind the clouds.Frodo could see an almost clear image  
of Sam.Gollum ordered the hobbits to rest while he scouted ahead.He disapeared in the bushes.Sam and Frodo  
collapsed on the ground.Laying there gasping for air.Gollum's stealth was a little to much for weary hobbits.  
  
  
Frodo studied Sam.First staring into his warm eyes,then lowering to look at his bandage.Memories of the past   
day flooded back to Frodo.Not he or Sam mentioned a thing to Gollum.Strangley Gollum either didn't notice or   
didn't care to ask.  
  
  
Thoughts coming back to Frodo mad him uneasy and tense.Threatening Sam,injuring him,and tasting his blood.  
Oh yes.His sweet blood.He could taste it on his tongue.Frodo closed his eyes and licked his lips in sensation.  
  
"Mr.Frodo?"whispered Sam,"Are you okay,sir?"Frodo stirred away from his horrid thoughts and gazed at Sam.  
  
  
"I am fine Sam.How can you forgive me?What I have done......will kill me in the end."Frodo looked down at his   
hands."These hands will destroy one of us in the end.I feel it."  
  
  
"There is no way of knowing that,sir.Besides,concentrate your thoughts on something more pleasant.If you keep  
thinking about it only evil will come."Sam put his arm around Frodo.  
  
  
"You can not possibly understand what it's like being me.Pain and discomfort are now my life."  
  
  
"Stop this.I would give you my whole arm if it would make you stop saying those dreadful things."At this Frodo  
perked.Something triggered deep inside him.He turned to Sam,giving him an identicle stare as before.  
  
  
"What did I tell you about your silly promises.Your blood haunts my memory."Frodo edged closer to his servant.  
Sam's scent filled his nose.Blood on cold blades polluted his mind.  
  
  
'Could he ask Sam for another taste?No,he couldn't.After all they had been through.His servant has had enough.  
Yet servant he is.Serving you to the best of his duties is his purpose.A sincere friend he is for following me,loyal  
and just.Coward and foolish dog;he is a nuisance',Arguements like this ran ever wildly through Frodo's mind.  
  
  
"Sam,I do not enjoy asking this but...can I ask of you a....another..."Frodo hesitated.His addiction wasn't easy.Sam  
removed his arm from Frodo."A drop of blood is all I ask.Just a drop!"  
  
  
Sam could not believe what he was hearing.Frodo has gone mad.Irrepressibly mad.He could not let Frodo have  
another "taste".....could he?His love and devotion would soon tell.  
  
  
"Forget it.I can not ask you to carry such a foul burden.It is somethung that shan't be done."Sam could swear he  
saw a tear escape Frodo,but in dark it was hard to tell."What kind of unholy creature have I become?"  
  
  
Looking down Sam couldn't understand it.This was crazy.He put a hand on his wound.Feelings he had for his   
master were complex.Was what he was about to do help or hurt his master?  
  
  
"If this is the only way I can comfort you sir....so be it,"Sam said reluctantly.Slowly he removed the cloak bandage  
around his arm.The wound was a long way from healing.Blood began to remerge from the injury.Sam held out his   
arm infront of Frodo like a dinner plate.He closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
  
  
Frodo held his hands under Sam's arm to ease tension.But what could ease anyone in days like these?His face   
leaned over a few meer inches from Sam's gash.As much as he wanted to taste the blood,what little bit untainted  
in him stopped him.  
  
  
"Please sir,go on.Remember,only a few drops.Just hurry.Waiting is torture."Sam was already regreting the   
decision.The words weren't comforting,but before another thought entered Frodo's head he lightly licked the blood  
from the wound.Sam took a quick breath.  
  
  
Frodo savored the blood in his mouth.How tasty.How sweet.Blood tasted much better on flesh.He licked again.  
His tongue was gentle.Like a kitten drinking milk.This was all to much for Sam to bare.Sam jerked away his arm   
from Frodo.He held it close to his chest.  
  
  
"Sam,what are you doing?!"Frodo asked surprised.Blood was around his mouth.  
  
  
"You can not do this,sir.It isn't right.Now you must forgive me."Sam was frightened.Frodo stood up and wiped the  
blood from his mouth.He looked down on Sam with disgust.  
  
  
"Cowardly worm.You can not deny the Ring-Bearer."yelled Frodo.Sam was confused."Do you remember your  
vow,Sam?"  
  
  
Sting was unsheathed by Frodo.He weilded the sword violently over his head.He was not Frodo.He was not   
anything but evil.Frodo kicked Sam to the ground.Sam's back ached as it touched the dead grass.Taking Sting,  
Frodo ripped a vertical line down Sam's shirt.Wind blew fiercly.Practicly blinding Sam.  
  
  
"Remember your vow foolish servant.'I would die for you Mr.Frodo.'Die you shall.Your blood is mine."Sam felt the  
cold blade on his bare chest.The inevitable end was upon him.He was going to die.Frodo planned to feast upon  
him after his death."Do you have any last words Samwise Gamgee?"  
  
  
"Yes.I will honor even a coward like you."With that Sam closed his eyes for the last time and took a deep breath.  
Darkness came across Frodo's face and drove the mighty Elven blade into his servant's chest.After that all went  
black.  
  
  
Frodo awoke and quickly sat up.Daylight was still upon him.He was sweating and shaking.His sleep was uneasy.  
Trying to remember where he was,Frodo looked around.Only a few feet away he spotted Sam.This Sam wasn't  
dead.This Sam was smiling in his pleasant dream.  
  
  
Sam still had the bandage around hi arm,but other than that he was fine.Frodo realized that he had dreamed the  
horribl;e murder of Sam.It was so real.How could that be a dream?Dream or no dream Frodo got up to inspect  
Sam.He slowly walked and kneeled by his loyal servant.Frodo had the scent of Sam's filthy blood in his nose.  
With out thinking Frodo ran his hand over Sam's injury.Urges for the taste once again corrupted his mind.  
  
  
He had to put a stop to this at once.Before his dream became a reallity.Frodo wasn't good at making hasty   
choices.He was weak and didn't know how much longer he could travel like this.Sam and Gollum made it   
look to easy.  
  
  
"That's it.I will leave someone stronger to the task,"said Frodo softly to himself.He slowly withdrew Sting.This   
blade and Ring was what caused his mess in the first place.Frodo's frustrations were to much for him,and this  
(to him)was the best solution.He planned to take his life.  
  
  
"Sword.Right the wrong.Make the Journey that was too strong for me succeed in my servant!"Sam awoke at   
Frodo's voice to see a horrible sight.  
  
  
"Noooo!Frodo!"Sam was to late,just then Frodo stabbed himself in his lower abdomend.He looked at Sam,  
removing his hand to reveal blood.  
  
  
"One of us would fail.....i felt it.You must go......Sam....you..are the...last hope......succeed."Frodo fell to the ground   
dead.Sam rushed towards him and held Frodo in his arms.  
  
He was right.One of them would be destroyed in the end......in the end. 


End file.
